This invention relates to a vibration-cushioned handle, and more particularly to such a handle of the known type having a coupling for attachment to the housing of a tool, a handle sleeve coaxial with the coupling and a cushioned spring element between the sleeve and the coupling.
A handle is known from Kieser et. al. DE 28 04 223 C2, in which rubbery-elastic intermediate pieces in the shape of sleeves are located between a mandrel connected coaxially to the coupling and the handle sleeve of the handle, which should be formed in such a way that in particular jolts and vibrations that occur vertically to the axis of the body of the handle are cushioned on transfer to the body of the handle and the handle sleeve. The type of vibratory system and the subsequent spring characteristic of the rubbery-elastic intermediate pieces is not discussed in DE 28 04 223 C2.
In DE 31 24 349 Al there is a description of a handle with vibration cushioning, which has a front vibratory mass body at the handle sleeve close to the coupling, and an end-side vibratory mass body at the free end of the handle sleeve, both of which are hung to the coupling via elastic connector elements. With this arrangement, the end-side vibratory mass body is connected with the coupling via a first, more rigid connector element, and with the front vibratory mass body via a second, less rigid connector element. In this way, the end-side vibratory mass body is intended to vibrate opposite the front vibratory mass body as a cantilever. The handle sleeve itself serves here as a spring element, which is hinged to the front vibratory mass body, which is connected to the coupling by elastic components, the spring rigidity of which is not described in more detail. The principle of a coupled vibrator is used in this known handle, however, but three spring elements and two additional vibration mass bodies must be adjusted to each other, which is hardly usable in practice.
An important object of the invention is therefore to solve the task of providing a vibration-cushioned handle of the known type described above, which, while having a simple construction, offers good vibration reduction on the one hand, and sufficient sturdiness of the handle coupling on the other.